ojos de gato
by caramel dreams
Summary: el joven yuri plisetsky está en la flor de la vida, pero hay un problema en realidad hay dos, su corazón está dividido en dos hombres. por su profesor de idiomas Jean Jacques Leroy que lo hace sentir un amor pasional, desmedido y peligroso y su mejor amigo otabek altin, quien le hace sentir seguro y como un niño otra vez jugado a las travesuras... ¿por cuál de los dos se decidirá?


**O** jos de gato

Capítulo 1 gatita.

* * *

Tenía en la mirada un mundo lleno de sueños e ilusiones, había dejado hace muy poco de ser un niño, su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar y aunque aún seguía en crecimiento tenía una figura madura, curvilínea delgada y hermosa. Muchísimo más que la de cualquier mujer.

Yuri plisetsky era un adolecente ruso que pese a su mal carácter tenía un corazón muy bondadoso y grande, en el cual solo cabía su abuelo quien lo había criado y visto crecer dado a que los padres del rubio habían fallecido no hace ya mucho, una tragedia que Yuri prefería olvidar, quería que estuviera escondida en el baúl más recóndito de su mente y que este nunca fuera abierto.

Su vida era muy típica, sencilla y monótona. Constaba de ayudar a su abuelo en la administración de la panadería familiar y atender a los clientes.

Por las tardes salía a patinar y era muy bueno, quizás un talento jamás antes visto.

Fue ahí en esa pista de patinaje donde conoció a Viktor nikiforov, leyenda del patinaje ruso que ahora se dedicaba a entrenar niños.

-wow, ese fue un excelente salto, me sorprende que puedas hacer esos saltos con ese cuerpo tan menudo.

-tss.- chasco la lengua y le dedico una mirada venenosa.-quien te crees que eres viejo estúpido.- Viktor solo sonrió.

Fue el inicio de una buena amistad.

Ahora Yuri pasaba todas las tardes en el centro de patinaje practicando con viktor, viéndolo al patinar, observando sus suaves movimientos, los cuales estaban en perfecta sincronía con la música. Hipnotizado por la belleza del mayor. El joven Yuri plisetsky había experimentado por primera vez el amor.

Ya era más frecuente no solo recurría al recinto de entrenamiento por la tardes si no que pedía permiso a su abuelo para ir por las mañanas y así poder observar al hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada celestial, moverse como si flotara en el hielo.

Una fatídica mañana de invierno, de esos días que amanecen tristes como presagiando algo malo. Asistió habitualmente a su encuentro con su entrenador, nada más para ver como retozaba en la pista con un joven extranjero de rasgos orientales.

-aah, Yuri, ven acércate quiero presentarte a alguien.

Y se acercó sigilosamente sin apartarle la mirada, estudiándolo con ferocidad, viendo su complexión delgada pero robusta y su cara redonda y sus mejillas regordetas "como un cerdo" fue lo primero que pensó.

El joven japonés Yuuri katsuki se sintió intimidado por la mirada retadora del rubio. Quien se le acercó peligrosamente a la cara del contrario, pudiendo rozar incluso sus frentes, su mirada ahora era una declaración de guerra.

La cual no duro mucho pues la guerra ya estaba perdida desde el inicio, viktor y yuuri cerdo ya estaban comprometidos y tenían planes de casarse en cualquier país donde fuera legal el matrimonio gay.

El corazón de Yuri se había roto en miles de pedacitos los cuales cada uno dolía de manera independiente.

Aun así seguía yendo a entrenar con Viktor y Yuuri quienes lo habían casi adoptado del tiempo que pasaba con ellos.

Yurio lo había apodado así Viktor para evitar confusiones para con su amado cerdito. Al principio al rubio le disgusto e hizo un berrinche y tiro cosas, pero luego se acostumbró.

Había tomado cariño a Yuuri y lo veía casi como una madre, su sonrisa maternal y su tacto delicado con el habían cautivado su corazón, su gran corazón que ahora abarcaba ya a dos personas más.

Con el tiempo Yurio fue creciendo y ya había dejado los catorce.

Empezando la primavera de su vida. Un nuevo profesor idiomas fue contratado en su colegio. Un canadiense que hablaba francés y tenía una manía muy extraña de alabarse a sí mismo.

-Jean Jacques Leroy o JJ para los amigos.

Con una sonrisa arrogante y un semblante recto casi aristocrático se había presentado el polémico profesor de idiomas Jean Jacques Leroy.

JJ tenía una manía por las cosas hermosas, y fue cautivado por la delicada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y feroz figura de Yuri plisetsky.

JJ era un cazador de bellezas, por su cama habían pasado las más hermosas mujeres del mundo, cada una con características distintas y rasgos finos. Yurio había despertado en él un apetito feroz y pecaminoso, lo veía pasar al salón encapuchado y cabizbajo ignorando a quienes le hablaban, insultando a quienes se metían con él, haciéndole señales obscenas cuando volteaba que Yurio creía que no se daba cuenta.

Para JJ casado y con un buen trabajo en la institución se le hacía un calvario pensar en la figura, delicadez y belleza de Yurio, era como un hada. El hada rusa que lo había cautivado.

Y cuando le lanzaba alguna indirecta esta era captada por todos menos por él, arriesgaba su trabajo, pero quería por lo menos llamar la atención del rubio así sea solo para recibir un saludo de su parte por las mañanas…a quien metía quería esa belleza retorciéndose de placer bajo sus brazos no importaba la edad que tuviera.

-a ver plisetsky, como se dice cásate conmigo en inglés.

-QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA VIEJO DECREPITO.- había valido la pena.

Y los piropos siguieron, uno tras otro, pero Yurio no daba su brazo a torcer él era más que una simple cara bonita. Y JJ se hundía en su desesperación, nunca nadie le había costado tanto, todas las mujeres caían a sus mujeres con solo un guiño.

Lo que no sabía JJ era que Yurio se sentía extraño con su presencia, sus piropos interrumpía su dura coraza que usaba para proteger su gran corazón, y hacían que este latiera desenfrenado. Pero era solo con los piropos de verdad, no por sus a veces comentarios vulgares para con él.

JJ causaba en él un efecto que no conocía, lo hacía sentirse enojado, avergonzado, interactivo y ¿feliz?…bueno quizás feliz, feliz no, solo en una pequeña medida, le hacía gracia verlo perder la razón por su persona, disfrutaba con malicia que intentara sin éxito alguno acercarse a él con dobles intenciones. Y a pesar de que era muy mayor que él, Yurio se lo pensaba, pero luego descartaba la idea. Era descabellado el solo pensarlo.

Y así pasaban los días. JJ haciendo sus movidas y yurio esquivándolas.

-eres hermoso.

Le había dicho un día que no alumbro el sol, el cielo estaba nublado, pero ni nevaba ni llovía, era un día que más que triste, era insípido. Al parecer los acontecimientos importantes en la vida de Yurio iban acompañados de un clima frio y tosco.

-ya me lo has dicho.

Le respondió sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. JJ lo acorralo contra la pared del pasillo solitario, a Yurio lo habían sacado de clases por faltarle el respeto a un profesor y JJ lo encontró apoyado en esa misma pared donde lo tenía arrinconado.

-esta vez es diferente.-su voz sonaba seria, lo cual sorprendió levemente a Yurio.

Lo miro, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de JJ, era un azul muy diferente a los de Viktor nikiforov, su primer amor.

Los ojos de JJ eran un azul grisáceo, que eran muy similares al cielo en invierno. Tenían un brillo de arrogancia y eran muy, pero muy seguros.

Fue esa misma seguridad la que lo sedujo y lo envolvió en un beso… su primer beso, con un profesor.

Fue al principio lento, pero JJ era un atrevido y lo tomo de la cintura profundizando el beso, llevo su mano a su pecho tanteando lo que podía y Yurio se sintió invadido, lo aparto con brusquedad. Y le propino un bofetón en la mejilla izquierda, Avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas.

-eres asqueroso.-le grito.

Y se alejó a paso veloz y torpe por el beso aturdidor.

-así me gustas gatita.-susurro.-bien fiera.-y se limpió el lugar donde le Yurio le había golpeado.

Sangre, la observo en su mano y paso su mano por la mejilla lastimada sintió tres rayitas irrumpiendo su lisa piel, un aruño. Y volvió a sonreír irónico.

Yurio salió a toda prisa sonrosado, escapando de sus sentimientos y tratando de huir en vano de su corazón saltante.

Fue cuando una moto se estaciono en frente de la escuela y el joven conductor de esta le ofreció llevarlo.

Yurio volteo a ver la puerta del lugar de estudio y vio a JJ salir por esta. Y sin dar respuesta al extraño desconocido se subió a la moto solo queriendo escapar de JJ y sus voraces intenciones.

JJ observo con recelo la escena, y sintió un ardor de rabia recorrerle el cuerpo entero, quien osaba robarse su bocado.

Su teléfono sonó y observo el nombre, era su querida esposa.

No contesto no estaba de humor para tratar con ella. Ya fingiría demencia después.

Yurio se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del conductor, más por rabia que por seguridad o miedo a la velocidad, de su mente no salía el beso con JJ. Ni su peligrosa mano recorriendo su pecho. Y volvía a ponerse rojo, ocultaba su rostro en la ancha espalda de su conductor para extrañes de este.

-estas bien.-pregunto con su voz ronca y varonil.

-s-si.-dijo sin más.

Y el misterioso conductor paro en seco.

Yurio se bajó extrañado.

-donde estamos.-pregunto.

Observo a su alrededor, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y los arboles rodeaban el lugar, al frente un lago congelado.

El joven misterioso se acercó a él con un par de patines.

-quieres divertirte un rato.-su sonrisa fue casi imperceptible, pero Yurio logro notarla.

-por que no.-ahora el que sonreía era el

Otabek, ese era el nombre del joven conductor misterioso y había estado enamorado de Yurio desde que observo en su mirada de soldado un verde tan nítido y hermoso como nunca antes había visto, aquel día lejano en un campamento de patinaje hace cinco años atrás en Kazajistán.

* * *

N/a: pasión, traición, desamor. Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Los comentarios y las críticas así como las ideas son bien recibidas. bye ;)


End file.
